Outfitter Tier Quests
These quests can be obtained by either style of Outfitter (Tailor or Leatherworker) and will be required to be complete in order to attain new recipes to craft better items. These quests are able to be obtained at levels 11, 21, 31, 41. Below is a progressive order of quests (from Novice to Journeyman) with the NPC you need to speak with, Tier Level, materials required, and faction required. Generally the faction is not an issue, but I am putting it on here just in case someone needs to know it. NOVICE (Level 11) 'QALIA' NPC: Alibaan Delzad (Ahgram) Faction Required: 0 for quest, 100 for recipe Materials Required: 6 Jute Bolts Details: Seek Almandi Irkend (Khal), Burkan Neltrah (Hathor Zhi), Issya Axdov (Mekalia) and craft 3 Cloth Gloves. Return the items to Alibaan Delzad when complete. Rewards: ?? Crafting XP, 150 Qalian Artisan Faction *at level 11, my Goblin Necromancer got 0 XP for this quest* 'KOJAN' NPC: Oranku Silverwolf (Tanvu, crafting area) Faction Required: 0 for quest, 100 for recipes Materials Required: 6 Jute Bolts Details: Seek Hotaren Waterfall (Tanvu), Perun Olanni (Ca'ial Brael), Bargon (Martok) and craft 3 Cloth Gloves. Return the items to Alibaan Delzad when complete. Rewards: 5,000 Crafting XP, 50 Kojan Artisan Faction 'THESTRA' NPC: Romandar Whitebeard (New Targonor) Faction Required: 0 for quest, 50 for recipes Materials Required: 6 Jute Bolts Details: Seek Gennear Tinbinder (Bordinar's Cleft), Jahwen Lurast (Leth Nurae), Callen Brandywell (Tursh) and craft 3 Cloth Gloves. Return the items to Romandar Whitebeard when complete. Rewards: 5,000 Crafting XP, 50 Thestran Artisan Faction 'AMATEUR (Level 11):' 'QALIA' NPC: Ravnul Greska (Neamsog Bunker; Qa Riverbank) Faction '''Required: 100 for quest, 200 for recipes '''Materials Required: 8 Ratty Hide Details: Craft 2 Qalian Ratty Leather Boots & 2 Qalian Ratty Leather Bracers and return the items to Ravnul Greska when complete. Rewards: 5,000 Crafting XP, 150 Qalia Artisan Faction, Choice of Dust (Resonating Dust of Health, Resonating Dust of Hexes) 'KOJAN' NPC: Kef Jortul (Gaxton Village) Faction Required: 100 for quest, 200 for recipes Materials Required: 4 Ratty Hide, 4 Cotton Bales Details: Craft 2 Kojani Ratty Leather Gloves and 2 Kojani Cotton Sleeves and return them to Kef Jortul when complete. Rewards: 5,000 Crafting XP, 150 Kojani Artisan Faction, Choice of Dust (Resonating Dust of Health, Resonating Dust of Hexes) 'THESTRA' NPC: Tobby Fitch (Renton Keep) Faction Required: 100 for quest, 200 for recipe Materials Required: 8 Cotton Bales Details: '''Craft 2 Thestran Cotton Shoes and 2 Thestran Cotton Gloves and return the items to Tobby Fitch when complete. '''Rewards: 5,000 Crafting XP, 50 Thestran Artisan Faction, Choice of Dust (Resonating dust of Health, Resonating Dust of Hexes) 'APPRENTICE (Level 21):' 'QALIA' NPC: Alibaan Delzard (Ahgram) Faction Required: 200 for quest, 300 for recipes Materials Required: 10 Stiff Hide Details: Seek (missing NPC Name) (Khal) to receive recipes, then craft 5 Stiff Leather Strappings and return them to Alibaan Delzard when complete. Rewards: 10,000 Crafting XP, 50 Qalian Artisan Faction, Choice of Powder (Focusing Powder of Arcane Resistance, Focusing Powder of Regeneration) 'KOJAN' NPC: Oranku Sendaken (Tanvu) Faction Required: 200 for quest, 300 for recipes Materials Required: 10 Stiff Hide Details: Seek Bargon (Martok) to receive the recipes, then craft 5 Stiff Leather Strappings and return them to Oranku Sendaken when complete. Rewards: 10,000 Crafting XP, 50 Kojani Artisan Faction, Choice of Powder (Focusing Powder of Arcane Resistance, Focusing Powder of Regeneration) 'THESTRA' NPC: Romandar Whitebeard (New Targonar) Faction Required: 200 for quest, 300 for recipes Materials Required: 10 Stiff Hides Details: Seek Casja Regand to receive the recipes, then craft 5 Stiff Leather Strappings and return them to Romandar Whitebeard when complete. Rewards: 10,000 Crafting XP, 50 Thestra Artisan Faction, Choice of Powder (Focusing Powder of Arcane Resistance, Focusing Powder of Regeneration) 'INITIATE (Level 31):' 'QALIA' NPC: Alibaan Delzard (Aghram) Faction Required: 300 for quest, 400 for recipe Materials Required: 12 Silkbloom Bales Details: Head to Hathor Zhi and follow the road south, go past the Bloodletter Arena and look for a burned down tent to gain your inspiration. Once inspired, head to a crafting station and craft 3 cloth armor. Once crafted, return the items to Alibaan Delzard. Rewards: 125,000 Crafting XP, 50 Qalian Artisan Faction, Qalian Stitchmaster's Medallion (missing screenshot) +5 Material Preparation +3 Tailoring +3 Leatherworking +5 Outfitting 'KOJAN' NPC: Derrgon (Martok) Faction Required: 300 for quest, 400 for recipe Materials Required: 12 Silkbloom Bales Details: Head to Veenax Garrison and search the grounds between the main building and the outter defense wall to gain inspiration. Once inspired, head to a crafting station and craft 3 (missing item name). Once crafted, return the items to Derrgon. Rewards: 125,000 Crafting XP, 50 Kojani Artisan Faction, Kojani Weaver's Earring +5 Material Preparation +3 Tailoring +3 Leatherworking +5 Outfitting 'THESTRA' NPC: Romandar Whitebeard Faction Required: 300 for quest, 400 for recipes Materials Required: 12 Silkbloom Bales Details: Head to Konarthi Point and locate a small book on a table near the crafting instructor for inspiration. Once inspired, head to a crafting station and craft 3 cloth armor. Once crafted, return the items to Romandar Whitebeard. Rewards: 125,000 Crafting XP, 50 Thestran Artisan Faction Thestran Designer's Ring +5 Material Preparation +3 Tailoring +3 Leatherworking +5 Outfitting J'OURNEYMAN (Level 41):' 'QALIA' NPC: Alibaan Delzard (Ahgram) Faction '''Required: 400 for quest, 500 for recipes Materials Required: 10 Weathered Hides '''Details: Head to the starting area North East of Khal and speak with the vendors there to gain inspiration. Once inspired, head to a crafting station and craft 5 Leather Linings. Once crafted, return the items to Alibaan Delzard. Rewards: 300,000 Crafting XP, 50 Qalian Artisan Faction Qalian Clothier's Chain +7 Material Preparation +5 Tailoring +5 Leatherworking +7 Outfitting 'KOJAN' NPC: Derrgon (Martok) Faction Required: 400 for quest, 500 for recipes Materials Required: 10 Weathered Hides Details: Head over to the Veenax Garrison again and speak with the Vendors there to gain inspiration. Once inspired, head to a crafting station and craft 5 Leather Linings. Once crafted, return the items to Derrgon. Rewards: 300,000 Crafting XP, 50 Kojan Artisan Faction Kojani Needlemaster's Stud +7 Material Preparation +5 Tailoring +5 Leatherworking +7 Outfitting 'THESTRA' NPC: Romandar Whitebeard (New Targonor) Faction Required: 400 for quest, 500 for recipes Materials Required: 10 Weathered Hides Details: Head to Darknarg and follow the southern path until you reach a bend in the road with some tents. Wander around in the center of the tent area to gain inspiration. Once inspired, head to a crafting station and craft 5 Leather Linings. Once crafted, return the items to Romandar Whitebeard. Rewards: 300,000 Crafting XP, 50 Thestran Artisan Faction Thestran Seamsealer's Ring +7 Material Preparation +5 Tailoring +5 Leatherworking +7 Outfitting